


Grond

by Calandraswriting



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calandraswriting/pseuds/Calandraswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witch King watches his army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grond

**Author's Note:**

> Just a strange little thought that came to my mind when I watched the third movie for the nth time.

The battle for Minas Tirith had begun, but was restricted to catapults and archers for now. So far, the orcs hadn’t been able to break the city gate, thus Gothmog had decided to use the wolf’s head. Transporting it through the lines took quite a long time, and wherever Grond was pulled past, orcs shouted and cheered.  
The Witch King, hovering on his beast above the troops, shook his head in disbelief. How could those creatures be so happy about a common ram?  
 _When this is over_ , he thought, sighing to himself, _I should allow them to get a stripper._


End file.
